cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Showtime
Showtime is one of two clown contestants of Traveler's End in Cascade Cabaret: EnCCore, submitted by SpaceDorky. His accompanying partner is Ghaul. Appearance Showtime is a thin clown humanoid. He has long blue hair tied up in a ponytail and very pale skin. He wears a white cloak that has a blue gradient with yellow stars, short clown gloves, a dark blue scarf, a belt with the card suit spade on it in green, and heeled blue and yellow boots. Underneath the cloak is a sleeveless, full body yellow and blue feature he has is that he wears a white theater mask that has a tear drop marking on his right eye. The face behind the mask is a completely blank slate. Personality Quick to rushing into things, Showtime is a impulsive person, constantly doing whatever he wants to at a given time, even if it meant ignoring clear signs of trouble or danger. Showtime is a showboat and is always seeking attention from others and hates not being in the lime light. Despite his pushy attitude and selfishness, he does passionately care for who get close to him, so his will to do whatever he wants often gets tested with his want to please people. Abilities Clairvoyance (Future Vision) Showtime has the ability to see into the future, but it's a rather difficult ability for him to use. He normally can see up to five different futures with various amounts of accuracy (if he's really pushing it double that) at the same time, which often clouds both his hearing and his vision. It leaves him with rather bad headaches most of the time. Pyrokinesis Showtime has a magically charged physic ability that allows him to control and start fires seemingly out of nowhere. It usually manifests itself as colorful and bright fireworks, which he uses a lot in his shows. Even though it's his most trained ability, he's still very much known for accidentally starting fires. Mask Removal Showtime can remove his mask and have it be away from his face for a good distance. Having it too far of a distance however makes his vision blurry and makes him much more lightheaded as there's a longer time to get information from his mask to his brain. M'ask Repair' In order for Showtime to "fix" his mask, Showtime (or anyone else) has to break it into pieces for him to make a new one using anything he can get his hands on. Whatever item he uses will turn into an identical white mask like his previous one. It's a lengthy process that requires Showtime to take his time to carefully convert the matter into his mask and if rushed it could mess with his head mentally and look strange as well. Breaking his mask hurts and is a risk because he'd be totally blind in that period, so he normally avoids doing that unless he's absolutely sure he's safe. If he's super rushed, he could potentially just use the item he meant to turn into his mask as a mask if he can make it fit onto his face and if he or if someone else draws a face on it. History Showtime was a performer for the inter-dimensional circus, the Traveler's End Circus. Having being born and raised there, it was all he ever knew about life. Everyday, Showtime played an active role as one of the main performers in the big top where he performed fantastic firework shows and clown acts. Showtime previously enjoyed his life there, but as the time started feeling more monotone and repetitive he started truly questioning if this was really his path in life and if he'd be bored forever. His bored led to curiosity, which led to his discovery of the Cabaret Door in the long abandoned and supposedly cursed House of Mirrors. Audition Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Gallery